


С не лучшими намерениями

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Энакин очень гордился своими умениями в постели, но что стало с его самооценкой после того, как он превратился в Вейдера?





	С не лучшими намерениями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For All the Wrong Reasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321964) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning). 



> Предупреждения: потенциально сквичная физиология, упоминаются модификации тела
> 
> Переведено для WTF The Team 2018  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

— Вы всегда можете помочь мне, шеф.

Чего Вейдер не ожидал, так это обнаружить в двигательном отсеке Архангела скорчившуюся Афру, медленно трахающую себя игрушкой. В Силе она ощущалась очень расслабленной, почти медитирующей, и была совершенно не похожа на Падме, когда он...

Но каким бы шокирующим не было это зрелище, её бесстыжее предложение вообще выходило за грани разумного.

Она видела его в бакта-камере. Она видела его голову, его тело. Как могла она выносить саму мысль о том, чтобы нечто подобное касалось её? Механическими руками, не иначе?

При его появлении она не прекратила своё занятие, пока он стоял там, не способный двинуться с места.

Он не чувствовал себя настолько потерянным и неумелым с тех пор, как Падме впервые пригласила его в свою постель. Тогда это было неловко.

Сейчас всё могло быть гораздо хуже.

Он... жар от огня... и ожоги...

Сначала он подумал, что его мужественность не пострадала. Позже он осознал причинённый ущерб. Чтобы предотвратить гниение омертвевших тканей, хирургические дроиды изъяли из мошонки его яйца и заменили их утяжелителями.

Вейдер не мог не гадать, почему. Даже если бы он и озаботился лечением тестостероном, чтобы попробовать восстановить своё либидо, любое прикосновение к члену причиняло боль.

Он больше даже не воспринимал себя как сексуальный объект — как кого-то, способного дарить и получать наслаждение, кого-то, способного желать и быть желанным.

Он был ненавистью, он был смертью, он был дроидом.

Секс никогда не вписывался в эту картину.

Афра соблазняюще провела рукой вверх по животу, очертила грудь и коснулась горла.

— Шеф, — прошептала она.

Вейдер чувствовал её желание. Она жаждала его прикосновений.

Его безнадёжно пострадавшее самомнение воспрянуло и заинтересовалось. Неодолимым магнитом оно потянуло его к Афре.

Некогда привлекательность была предметом его величайшей гордости.

Потеря её стала сокрушительным ударом, куда более страшным, чем он был готов когда-либо признать перед мерзким тошнотворным червём, которого он теперь называл учителем.

Афра не смотрела на него как на диковинку. Она просто хотела секса.

Секса с ним.

Но опускаться на колени было больно, а он не собирался терпеть неудобства.

— Давай за мной, — приказал он, разворачиваясь, чтобы отвести её обратно в её каюту.

— Вам я дам всегда, — пробормотала Афра. Судя по стуку ботинок по решётке, она повиновалась. От одежды она избавилась на ходу.

А потом она, полностью раздетая и жаждущая его, лежала на спине на своей высокой койке. В течении долгого момента Вейдер просто изучал её взгляд и ауру в Силе, излучающие похоть и тщательно сдерживаемое нетерпение.

Она желала этого слишком сильно, чтобы испортить всё настойчивыми просьбами.

Это было... невероятно лестно.

Он стянул перчатки, не желая марать их её запахом. Она не отводила от него взгляда полуприкрытых тёмно-карих глаз.

Что, если он потерпит неудачу? Что, если он не сможет удовлетворить её без помощи члена или языка? Сможет ли он это вынести?..

Опять же, если он настолько облажается, её можно будет убить. Прямо здесь и сейчас — и никто никогда не узнает о его неудаче.

Хорошо. Этой страховки хватит.

Её не смутили его металлические руки, так же, как и Падме когда-то, но Афра ни в чём не походила на Падме. Та всегда обладала спокойным достоинством, сквозившем в каждом её жесте, что превозносило её в глазах Энакина.

Афра относилась к происходящему между ними без всякого трепета. Она не обманывалась, думая, что это делает их равными, друзьями или кем-то ещё...

Она без малейших сомнений показывала, насколько именно ей нравится, что он с ней делает. Она лизала и сосала его пальцы, она извивалась и стонала, она вскрикивала и умоляла.

Он дразняще ласкал её складки, а потом вытащил руку и дал ей вылизать её дочиста.

Вейдер потерял счёт времени, когда он, впервые за долгие годы, нашёл повод возгордиться собой. Он почувствовал, как её плоть сжалась вокруг пальцев в сильнейшем оргазме, лаская их холодную, грубую поверхность.

На самом деле, больше не холодную: прикосновения к её телу согрели их.

Когда он отстранился, она попыталась сесть, но тяжёлая рука придавила её обратно.

Она проследила взглядом, больше не затуманенным сексуальным желанием, вверх по его руке и остановилась на маске.

— Теперь вы убьёте меня?

Он задумался. У него всё ещё оставалась работа для неё, работа, которую надо было кому-то сделать...

— Потому что тогда я умру вполне удовлетворённой. Я посплю, пока вы думаете.

Он чувствовал её изнеможение.

Самодовольная улыбка исказила его обожжёные и облупившиеся губы. Ей надо было поспать.

Он убрал руку. Впервые за долгие годы он чувствовал себя цельным и настоящим.

Может быть, он попридержит её ещё немного, позволит ей поработать на себя.

И...

— Когда в следующий раз захочешь разрядки, придёшь прямо ко мне. Не заставляй меня искать тебя.

Со счастливой улыбкой она приоткрыла один глаз.

— Конечно, шеф.

Он развернулся на каблуках, взметнув за собой плащ.

В первую очередь он направился в двигательный отсек, чтобы найти игрушку и спрятать её в собственных покоях, чтобы она не смогла ей воспользоваться. Мысль о том, что она жаждала его и нуждалась в нём, заставляла его чувствовать себя всемогущим.

А с её вызывающим отсутствием ментальных барьеров — эту черту он ценил в ней больше всего — если он захочет... он сможет опустить собственные щиты и позволить себе разделить её удовольствие.

Он снова сможет что-то почувствовать.

Не нужно будет разводить грязь и дёргаться, не будет никаких внешних признаков удовольствия...

Но ведь секс — это по сути просто выброс химических элементов в мозг и кровь.

Если его разум получит всё то же самое без обычной химической реакции, то кто тут может его осудить?

Это может позволить ему на несколько ударов сердца забыть об изматывающей боли, сопровождающей каждое мгновение кошмара его существования.

Да.

Воистину, Афра могла оказаться полезной.


End file.
